


Sparring is Just Foreplay

by ghosttheconfusedhuman



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttheconfusedhuman/pseuds/ghosttheconfusedhuman
Summary: Feyre's daydream comes true.





	Sparring is Just Foreplay

Watching the boyos spar, sweat dripping down their backs was magic in and of itself. Feyre sipped her coffee on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. They knew she was watching, they always did. Rhys kept trying to prove that he could outsmart Az and Cass. It wasn’t working out so well as they kept ganging up on him.  
  
Feyre’s mind wandered. She found herself in their bedroom, except Rhys wasn’t the only boyo naked on the bed. Azriel and Cassian had joined her perfect mate. Things continued to heat up and she watched in earnest. A thought drifted through her head *wouldn’t be the first time*. That distinct voice, Rhys’ voice, shook her out of her daydream.  
  
  
Her head whipped to down to where Rhys was staring at her, grinning his fool head off. *Sparring is really just foreplay* Rhys said, the mate bond singing with his intention. Feyre decided it was better not to answer, but she had a feeling Rhys had a plan.  
  
“Hey boyos, what do you say about taking this elsewhere? Feyre is looking for a real show”  
Az and Cass both started laughing and nodded. Feyre blushed at the implication of Rhys’ statement. *Are you sure about this* she asked.  
  
*I’ve never been surer. I get the feeling it’ll be a good time for both of us*  
  
She watched as they headed inside. Her coffee had gone cold but it made no difference. Things were about to heat up inside the house. She set her cup down in the kitchen and made her way to their bedroom. When she arrived, she found a pile of sparring clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor. Reaching for Rhys through their bond, she found them in the tub.  
  
All three of them were waist-deep in the water of the tub, bubbles hiding what she most desperately wanted to see. She leaned against the doorway, content to watch them bathe each other. With the grime from sparring gone, the scars on all three of her boyos had become painfully obvious.  
  
“Get those thoughts out of your head, Feyre. What’s done is done and we have all healed from the physical wounds. Now, it’s time for the show. Az. Cass. Let’s go.’ Rhys said, his authority over the other two made clear.  
  
All three men exited the bath, bodies glistening with water. She watched each of them emerge, cocks are standing erect. They made their way back to the bed, Feyre following close behind, arousal growing with each passing step.  
  
Rhys claimed his spot on the bed first, laying down and spreading his legs. Cassian joined him, kneeling between Rhys’s legs. Az was the last to climb on the bed and knelt next to Cassian. Feyre watched in utter fascination as Cass took Rhys’ cock into his mouth. Az’s hand shot out and grabbed Cass, gripping his cock firming and beginning to stroke. Rhys’s hand joined in, tugging at Az’s cock gently. Feyre’s knees went weak and a chair appeared behind her. She sank down, grateful for its appearance. Rhys smirked knowing, but it was soon lost as he moaned with pleasure.  
  
Cass knew what he was doing, knew exactly what it took to make Rhys writhe with pleasure. Feyre tried to make mental notes but the wetness growing between her legs was making it a little difficult. She made quick work of her trousers, not taking her eyes off the scene in front of her for a moment. Watching the three of them pleasure each other, in a pattern that they had long since perfected was beyond anything she had ever imagined.  
  
Each stroke of Az’s hand pushed Cassian to suck harder, faster. Rhys was quickly losing all semblance of control over his actions, his movements on Az’s cock becoming jerky and unpredictable. Feyre reached between her own legs and began to stroke herself. Rhys met her eyes. *We can do this any day baby, just say when* the words came through as a whisper and she nodded. Cassian was making Rhys arch up on the bed, breaking his eye contact with Feyre. She stroked herself faster, harder, wanting to catch up with the boyos. Rhys came first, shouting his climax and tugging at Az’s cock so hard Az came undone, biting his lip and moaning louder than Feyre thought possible. Cassian swallowed all of Rhys’ seed, and added his own hand on top of Az’s. Together, they stroked Cass to completion and he fell on top of Rhys, sated. Feyre kept going, almost to the point of climax herself. Suddenly, she felt shadow hands ghosting over her body and finally coming to focusing on her peaked nipples. She looked over and saw all three boyos watching her pleasure herself. The knowledge that she was spread bare for them, and that they wanted to see her come brought her that much closer to her climax.  
  
Rhys’ voice, still slightly hoarse, was the last thing she heard before she came. She slumped in the chair, utterly exhausted. Az got out of the bed and walked over to her chair. He gently lifted her up and carried her to the bed, setting her beside Rhys. The four of them all cuddled closer, sweaty bodies melting into a single pile. The combination of warmth and the smell of her boyos sent Feyre drifting into sleep, a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta’d.


End file.
